


✿Obey me! headcanon collection✿

by EijiraSei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive reader, Multi, Sexual Violence, Shotacon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EijiraSei/pseuds/EijiraSei
Summary: A collection of ~problematic~ obey me headcanons! Warning will be on top of each set, and you can send requests
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. ✿Request Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with rules! You really only need to read them if you want to send a request. If not, go ham on the next chapter!

✿ I will only write headcanons, always reader insert. If not specified in the request, I'll make the reader gender neutral. I also refuse to write fem!readers as they make me uncomfy!

✿ I only accept 3 characters per headcanon requests. If you send a request for multiple character, make sure they're all from the same fandom. It'll be easier on me,,

✿ As mentionned before, this is a problematic hc collection so I only accept problematic reqs, including but not limited to: Incest, lolisho, noncon, abusive relationships, yandere and more!

✿ While this is a twst collection, I also write for other fandoms! The fandoms are the following: Twisted wonderland | A3! | Fate | Hypmic. If you want to send request for these, either look for the fandom's collection in my works or message me your request! For messages, go to Twitter: @EijiraSei | Tumblr: @Eijirasei

✿ Finally, here's the obligatory 'i don't condone this'.  
**I don't condone any of the problematic stuff I write irl. This is all fictional**


	2. ✿ Forced cosplay || Leviathan ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual violence, abusive reader. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "Heehoo~ Reader forcing Leviathan (OM!) to cosplay their fave character, and ~punishing~ him when he breaks character? Hehehe~ thank you~!"

**✿Leviathan✿**

✿ Over the course of your stay in the Devildom, you had come to pass contracts with the demon brother you lived with, granting you an awful lot of power over you. They were forced to obey your every command for some reason even you ignored and yet, for some reason you never used or abused that power. Well, that’s what a by-stander or acquaintance might think, anyway. In reality, you only ever used the contracts you gathered to make one peculiar demon’s life hell, unbeknown to the others. To them, you were only pushing his buttons, something they’d do all the time. It was a simple display of affection, nothing more and well, sometime they’d join you in mischief.

✿ The demon in question, your favourite victim was the cute shut in that caught your eye since day one, Leviathan. Ever since you meet him, you made it your life’s work to push him into corners. Beating him in a trivia game of his beloved series, collecting limited edition merch he couldn’t get his hands on… All the way to forcing him into cosplaying a character from a game you knew he hated, one you of course claimed was your favourite.

✿ The deal was as such: “Do a good impression of the character and I’ll give you this Ruri-chan figuring you want so desperately. Get out of character, and I’ll punish you. I’ll use our contract if necessary”. The vague threat of punishment made him hesitate for a few moment, but you were able to squash that hesitation away by saying you’d just destroy the figurine if he said no. Begrudgingly, he put on the cosplay (well, crossplay) you brought for him: A bob cut wig, fake horns that blended into his skin tone, a long purple haori and some kind of skimpy skin tight lingerie looking thing that didn’t hide much of anything

✿ Saying he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The way he awkwardly tried to push the haori to hide his body, his fixated gaze piercing a figurative hole in the ground… He simply looked to adorable like that. Truly, Levi looked the best in bad situations like these. Sadly, you couldn’t just stand there and stare at him much longer, after all that character would never act so bashfully. You notified him of the mistake and with a silent gesture ordered him on his knees

✿ In the moments waiting for punishment, Levi tried to play up his character with playful teasing and clear interest for the punishment. It wasn’t convincing at all but well, you appreciated the effort. From under a pillow, you produce a sturdy whip and wasted no time striking the demon’s exposed skin. He yelped and recoiled at the hit, another out of character action which earned him more pain. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, another out of character action. He asked you to stop, another out of character action. He kept messing up, again and again and again.

✿ Eventually, you got bored of it. Levi’s body was red from the whip’s strike his errors earned him, and you knew all the swollen spots would bloom into pretty bruises soon enough. You announced to the quivering figure that you were done for the day and that, of course, he failed to earn himself the figuring. After that, you snapped a few pics, had him change back into his regular clothes and walked him back to his room where you told him you’d thrash the figuring. You left without a goodbye

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	3. ✿New sensations || Luke✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lolisho. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "Ooo problematic headcanons you say? How about a scenario or HC with Luke getting his first boner and shamefully masturbating while thinking of the mc. thanks!"

**✿Luke✿**

✿ Saying Luke had a god awful day would be an understatement. In the morning, the small angel had to deal with a few batches of baked good being ruined by an unknown party’s tempering. Next, he had to break the news about the sweets to Diavolo, who he knew was really looking forward tasting them. The inconveniences piled up until forming a mountain of trouble for the angel, who spent excruciatingly long hours dealing with it 

✿ As the clock ticked away the final hours of the day, only one problem remained: A small tent that formed in the young boy’s shorts as he laid on his bed, thinking about whatever crossed his mind. He… didn’t know what to do about that. Well, he had a vague idea, but it wasn’t one he was willing to humor at all. It was an idea he knew that nice human would hate him for

✿ Because of how taboo the subject is, all he knew was that the painful thing between is leg was sinful. He was committing a sin and didn’t know how to make things better, or why it happened in the first place. For a few moments he just stood there, too mortified to even dare move He couldn’t ask Simeon for help, because he’d probably die of shame trying. Solomon was too sleazy to be relied on, and the demons would surely trick him.

✿ He had to figure a way out of this mess alone, without somehow making things worst. Muttering to himself, The angel undid the buttons of his shorts, pulling them down along his underwear to get a better view at his erect penis. He stares for a bit only to conclude that it can’t be ignored much longer, and begins experimenting with ways to calm it down. First, he tries putting some cool water on it, thinking maybe the heat is the problem. Obviously it doesn’t do more than just feel bad, a result this experiment shares with the next few.

✿ The only thing that seems to work is contact. As such, he begins to touch it in increasingly less timid ways, starting by only playing with the tip to stroking it at a painfully slow pace. It feels weird, in a good way. He doesn’t want to think about the implications. All the while, thoughts of a certain human invades his mind

✿ As his pace picks up in speed, these thoughts took reign over his body. He thinks about their smile, about their warmth, about how he wants them to hold him close, how it would feel if it was their hand and not his- His mind blanks out as something white spurs out of his penis. It takes him a while to physically recover. It takes longer for his tears to dry, and for the scorching feeling of shame to calm down

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	4. ✿Boundaries (lack thereof) || Asmodeus✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Noncon. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "I would like to make a scenario request too:
> 
> Everyone assumes that, as the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus always wants sex. This is not true. Headcanons where Asmo is put into a sexual situation he's NOT okay with, and his abuser justifies their behavior by pointing out his body's reaction to it, and using his Avatar of Lust status against him.
> 
> Aftermath headcanons would be appreciated too!"
> 
> A part two will be coming in the future so stay tuned!

**✿Asmodeus✿**

✿ Asmodeus, the avatar of lust. The fiend who would throw himself in just about anyone’s arms to satisfy his scorching desire for carnal release. The very same person who would ruin marriages for the sake of his selfish needs. All in all, a demon no one would ever expect to turn down anyone’s advances.

✿ These expectations were the very reason why his assailant didn’t take him seriously when he initially refused their advances. They’re the reason why they though he was just playing hard to get when he kept saying no, or so they say. It’s quite the flimsy excuse when It comes down to it

✿ The tears framing Asmodeus’s eyes, the light tremble of his hands, the choked up noises that wouldn’t quite leave his throat- all of that would be chalked up to another sick fantasy, another sign of enjoyment. He was the avatar of lust after all. Nobody could ever take his pain as anything other than pleasure. 

✿ It was painful. Of course it was but the way his body reacted, the way hips lazily followed his assailant’s movements… it told another story. A story that made the demon question the truth of his own words. His own body was betraying him, or maybe his head was the faulty one 

✿ He honestly didn’t know. He couldn’t make sense of anything. For once, he wasn’t in control and that was frightening. He was alone, and nobody would come to rescue him. Not his brothers, not his contractor- No one. Why would anyone anyway? Clearly, he was enjoying himself, wasn’t he? 

✿ That person finished their business with the demon and left. They always leave once they get what they want, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore. Slowly, but surely, he collects his belongings. He goes home to a cold bed. 

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


End file.
